At Their End
by NearTheRiver
Summary: As a lasting memory, Near gives Mello and Matt a burial they deserve.


**A:N//**_ Alright so this just came to me.  
Spending my days daydreaming, I started to wonder whatever happened to Matt's and Mello's bodies.  
Deciding that Near would have gave them some sort of memorial, with the help of some friends input, and decided to write this.  
I hope its somewhat good. Haha.  
Review?_

I knew that it would have come to this. One or the other dying. And as soon as I heard of Kiyomi Takada's kidnapping, I knew it would be his. Well, theirs. I knew what he was thinking, what he was doing. And as he did, I couldn't help but to feel a somewhat sad. After all, he had sacrificed himself and his partner in order to catch Kira. Light Yagami. But I had to do my job first, and think about that later. Not to mention Kira wasn't even caught yet. I had to focus.

In the end, I had won, like I knew I would. Surely how they had planned. But what was left? What had come out of catching the killer? The world back to its old ways with a little bit of florescent lights shining down. Fake light. Man-made light. And that's all that Kira was, another man trying to make the world his own. Not the real thing. The light was made by fear. Now, without the so called god watching over them, people would see it easier to commit crimes again. I was sure of that much.

Now what was I to do? Staring at the rain swelled ground, two mounds of over turned dirt beside one another, I felt the same loneliness I had when our hero, L, had died.

I was supposed to hate Mello. I was supposed to not feel any remorse for his death. Matt either. But I guess it was fine. We hated each other because we were after the same thing. Succeeding L. But we did it together. All of those years growing up with him, the names tossed at me, the insults, vanished that night. I had no reason to hate him, therefore I didn't. Now, I was never sure I had.

The ground had started to soak through my clothes as I was sitting on the grass, hand in hair. But I had not realized the wet and cold till the voice pointed it out.

"Near, you will catch a cold sitting like that, in the rain. Aren't you cold?"

I knew the voice well. Linda. I didn't turn my face towards her, but I knew she was drawing closer. I realized no one else was around. How long had I been sitting here? Not many people had come. Being orphans, we didn't have any family other than those in the home. So Roger came. So did Linda, along with other kids from Whammy's House that knew, and liked, the two. And finally a priest. I knew that the blond haired boy was religious, so I had sent him the way i thought he might have liked.

"Hey? Are you listening?" Linda asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up quietly, her face leaning under an umbrella. A frown pulled at her thin lips. "Roger sent me to get you. He went back to the car over and hour ago, if you didn't notice. He said to give you time but..." She trailed off, knowing I knew she thought I spent too much time.

And I had. Just without knowing it.

Once again, he words reached me. They were a strange comfort. "Besides, you know Mello would kick you for sitting at his grave. He rather you dance on it before mourn over it."

I knew she was right, though I wasn't mourning. Only thinking. Either way it was time to go.

I stood and turned to face her. A small smile played at her mouth and her arm reached out, offering half of the umbrella's protection. Though I was already soaked, I accepted it and walked slowly next to her. I felt annoyed for a moment because I thought she was going to keep worrying about me getting sick. But she said nothing. Silently I was relived. I rather walk in silence.

By time we reached the car, the graves were out of site, mixed with all the others. But I could still see them.

The engine sputtered into gear as we got it, Roger nodding in our direction. He said nothing, however, only looked out the window.

Then we crept forward, pulling through the road slowly, as if it was going to leave if we went too fast. Or maybe I just thought we were going slowly because I was so ready to leave. I would go on, solving other cases. Of course none of them would be like this last one. Interesting. Challenging.

They would all be dull in comparison.

Finally we reached the black gates. For a moment, I almost let a 'goodbye' slip through my lips, to call last words to the dead bodies. But I stopped. Rather I looked to the sky, the rain falling heavier. Life was going on. I was going on. Someday I would see them again, maybe. If there was such a thing as heaven, or even hell. But as for now, I would live.

They were at their end, but not me. Not yet.

_Ooookay~ _  
_So there we go. ^^_  
_Hope it was good...good enough anyway._


End file.
